Before The Darkness
by raptorhunter18
Summary: From the beginning you know how it will end werewolves are becoming extinct thanks to the Vipers but to Tori and Jade werewolves are nothing more then myths and legends while they attend high school they struggle with their own feelings for one another as they fight to cover it up then one fateful day Tori is infected and now she has two problems her love for Jade and the monster


**Hey everyone well i couldn't get this out of my head so i had to get it down and get it uploaded as a prologue/preview of an upcoming story. this will be the final story for The Last Werewolf Series and this one is a prequel to it all. i will have a short summery after this but i want to say that this is nothing but a little bit of what happened with John and Michael the two hunters from the first one. this will be the only time you will see them in this story. this one deals with Tori and Jade and how they struggled with their feelings for one another also it will be showing how Tori managed to cope with her becoming a werewolf and how she knew so much throughout the first one. Also i would like to thank Jay aka Jordan for help with picking the name out i owe her again lol. well i hope yall like it please R&R thanks i would love to hear your thoughts.**

**Summery: From the beginning you know how it ends. Before there was one there were only a few. Taking place three Years before the events of The Last Werewolf Jade and Tori were not friends let alone in love. they were always at odds with one another throughout their high school career. until one fateful day Tori was infected with a virus, a virus when once a month she would become a werewolf, a Skin Walker. it took time and training for her to learn how to semi control the beast within. but moving along through the shadows was another breed of werewolf, the deadliest kind, a Lycanthrope. that is not the only threat she has to deal with, other Skin Walkers, a hand full of Lycanthropes, and finally Vipers the humans who hunt werewolves. in the end she realizes one thing she has feelings for Jade and she must cope with it as she tries to figure out how to tell her. but she isn't the only one hiding that, Jade is hiding it too. follow their struggle as they fight each other both physically and mentally as they struggle to hide their feelings for one another.**

**Rated M for: strong and graphic violence and strong language**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing to do with the Victorious universe i ain't got no money to be sued anyway. i own this plot and story and i'm just doing it for the hell of it.**

* * *

**Before The Darkness**

**Prologue**

_**(August, 1977, South Africa)**_

A lone militia fighter sat on a rock and poked at a fire, his AK-47 sat rested against the rock he was on. He whistled a soft native song to himself as he looked at the crackling fire. Looking over his shoulder he looked back at what was left of his village. He looked at the destroyed bungalows and shacks. A wind blew and a door halfway on its hinges swayed in the breeze. He looked as it opened and on that door were five long claw marks. He shuddered a bit as he looked at the door. It was a chilling reminder of why he was out here.

Looking to the sky he saw the full moon shining down on him. The local shawmen had told him of _'The Wolf Who Walked Like A Man'_. Looking down he looked at an American coin that he twirled around in his fingers. It had been his father's lucky coin, and that's why he still had it, hoping the luck would fall onto him.

A lion roared near by making him look up, his ebony skin glistened with sweat as it reflected the moon's light. Stuffing the coin in his pocket he reached over and picked up his rifle. The lion's roar was a reminder of the fact that the beast he was after wasn't the only danger in the area. Looking past the fire he squinted in the low light levels, trying to keep his guard up. Some twigs snapped in the long grass and so he stood up, gripping his rifle in a death grip. He looked down the sights, hoping that the beast he was after would be what was coming for him.

Suddenly a massive thud ten feet behind him made him jump and curse in his native tongue. Spinning around he prepared to fire his gun but stopped when his eyes fell on what made the noise. Laying there on the ground was a lion, and it was still alive. The lion's stomach had been ripped completely open, its intestines, spleen, liver, and stomach laid out on the red earth. Its blood was spilling across the ground as it moaned in pain. He could see the blood staining the magnificent mane of the great land predator. He noticed its front paws and back were broken, showing why it couldn't move.

A slight twinge of pity swept over the man as he raised his gun and placed the muzzle of the gun to its head. He fired a shot which sounded like a muffled pop, ending the lion's suffering. Knelling down he ran his fingers through the big cat's thick mane. His mind quickly jumped to what could have done this. It had to be a very big creature that could have injured a lion as bad as this as well as throw it. Standing back to his feet he looked down at the cat before he heard it, a soft growling.

Slowly looking over his shoulder he looked at it standing on the other side of the fire, the smooth grey skin that shined in the light of the fire. The black hollow eyes that sat forward in the face. Its face looked like a smashed in wolf's face. Little ears sat on the top of the head, twitching around picking up every sound, including the man's heartbeat. Thin strands of matted fur sat atop the head and went down its back. It stood about eight feet tall, powerful looking muscles and two long arms each with large hands that tapered down to sharpened claws. Blood dripped off of said claws, as did black blood roll down the beast chest. Evidence of it being what killed the lion. Its legs also looked powerful, with backwards facing ankles, making the man wonder is he could out run it.

Suddenly the beast roared and jumped through the flames of the fire. It landed five feet away from him and suddenly bellowed a powerful roar at him. He screamed in both fright and vengeance as he raised his assault rifle up and opened fore on the beast. He watched as the rounds ripped into its flesh making it roar in pain as the bullets tore into it. Backing up the man reloaded his gun and screamed at it in his language. He looked as the beast slowly walked towards him, its black eyes locked on him. Snapping the gun up he unloaded another clip into it, this one having the same effect. It didn't seem to slow the beast down.

Turning quickly he ran away from the beast. He heard it roar causing him to look over his shoulder to see the beast give chase. It moved in graceful movements as it chased him through the destroyed town. Looking forward he jumped over a patch of mud as he ran. Looking back he watched as the beach cleared the mud in a single stride. He looked forward as he got deeper into the town.

Suddenly a flair shot up into the air causing the beast to stop and look up at it. Just as it started to look back towards the man a second one came running out from between two buildings behind it. Turning around to look at this new man it saw he was carrying a torch in his hand. He touched it to the mud as he was running and as soon as he did a line of fire instantly shot up cutting the monster off from the way it came. It roared at the wall of fire in front of it before coming under fire form several different locations.

It roared loudly and defiantly as the bullets ripped into its body. It placed its arm up in front of its face to shield itself from the oncoming bullets. Just then a gunshot was heard, one that was louder, more powerful, and destructive. The beast roared in pain as the powerful bullet ripped into its knee. Tumbling backwards it slammed into the ground, still roaring in pain. It looked down to see its left leg had been severed below the knee. Rolling onto its stomach it looked forward at the wall of fire in front of itself. The gunfire had stopped and it looked back to see the people walking up towards it. Their guns were trained on it as they grew closer to it.

Mustering the strength it got back onto its knees roaring at the humans. The group parted and a lone man walked through the group. He had brown hair and a black mustache. He looked around at the men around him as he leveled the gun onto the beast. It roared at him as he fired the gun, the bullet ripping the beast head in half. The head split in half, splashing blood across the ground. The man looked as smoke slowly rose out of the twin barrels of the gun. Slowly lowering the gun he looked on as the monster's body changed. Bones rest as the skin turned into the dark ebony skin of the locals.

"Michael, this beast was once a man. What should we do with the body?" a man said making the man look over to him.

"Cut it up, and burn the body. It killed my wife, and your son. Leave nothing of this fucking monster" Michael Kerr said as he walked away as men began to cut the beast up.

Michael lit a cigarette as he looked down at a picture in his hand. It was a picture of his late wife. Slinging the .600 elephant rifle over his shoulder he stared at the picture. He then realized this was going to be his calling, hunting down more of theses monsters and killing them. He slowly walked away from the buildings and the small town as the flames erupted up behind him. Looking back he watched as they tossed the limbs and pieces into the fire. Time would tell how good he was going to be at killing these monsters.

XX

_**(May 1995, Northern Scotland)**_

The sun was setting, Loch Ness glistened as the sun shined down on it. The full moon was in the sky but it was not shinning like it would be in a few hours. Towards the northern stretch of the Loch there were four trails of bubbles leading to the shore. but instead of it being the legendary creature of the Loch four human heads broke the surface. Slowly they moved to the shallow section near by, each of them carrying M-4s. They moved to the shore walking awkwardly from their flippers and wetsuits. The leader of the group pulled his mask off and took out his respirator.

"Stack up, Gaboon is on us to kill this _lycanthrope_" He said as he stripped out of his wetsuit.

"Copperhead, we are a mile from the village" a second one said as he walked up next to him.

"Thanks Rattler" Copperhead replied walking forward into the woods with his gun up

Rattler looked at him as he walked into the woods. Looking back he looked at Cottonmouth and Puff Adder who were walking up to join him. "Did you tell Gaboon only three of us would be coming back?" He asked looking at them. He looked at them as they nodded making him smile. They walked forward with him leading the way through the woods.

When it was fully dark they were standing in some bushes looking out into the town. They had been there for over an hour watching people move too and froe. Copperhead stood there watching people, he was in the middle of his team watching people. He had one rule in this group, no innocent people were to be killed just the werewolves they hunted. His team was the best, and it all started when he had tracked a _Skin Walker _after it had killed his son, three years ago. They belonged to the Vipers, a society of werewolf hunters. They were the best and they were hunting one of the last few _lycanthropes_.

His attention was caught as a man was shackled and then was being led towards a building. Looking through a pair of binoculars he looked at the scruffy looking man. Looking at a picture he had he saw it was the man they were after. Opening a flap in his vest he pulled out a silencer and attached it to his rifle. After he had done this he ejected the clip that was in his gun and looked at a new one. The hollow points had a silver color to them, they had silver mixed into them. They were a high content, and they would kill this man quickly. Being a hunter from Alaska, and a former Navy SEAL sniper this was going to be an easy shot to make. Just as he was ready to make the shot he looked up as suddenly gunfire erupted.

His eyes grew wide as he looked to see people falling to the ground. The _lycanthrope _fell too but was just injured. Glass shattered as pieces of brick and masonry fell to the ground. Looking to his left he looked as Rattler was walking forward, reloading his gun. Copperhead quickly charged forward and tackled him to the ground to stop him from killing anyone else. He was preparing to cock his fist back to knock him out but just as his fist started flying forward he was suddenly and violently grabbed. Roaring a defiant roar he was pulled off of Rattler by Cottonmouth and Puff Adder. He looked at them as they both kicked his knees making him roar in pain as he fell to his knees.

Rattler got to his feet and looked him before turning to the sounds of pain filled screams. He looked to see their target leaned up against a building cradling a child. He started walking forward until he was standing in front of the man. He looked down at the child to see a bullet had caught the child in the chest. The man slowly looked up at him as he stared down at him.

"Why, these were innocent people" The man said in a thick Scottish accent.

"Because no one is innocent if they help a monster like you" Rattler growled as he pulled out a revolver loaded with silver rounds. He leveled the gun on the man's head and fired the shot. The bullet slammed into the man's head in-between his eyes. Blood shot up the wall as his head slammed back into the wall. He looked as smoke slowly rose out of the bullet hole and he knew the man was dead. Looking down to the child Rattler raised his revolver and finished the child off before turning back to his team. As he walked he holstered his revolver and then pulled out a slide action pistol. He smiled as he watched Copperhead struggle in Puff Adder's and Cottonmouth's arms.

"Thank you Copperhead, you have served us well, but I'm taking over this outfit" he said with a smile ad he looked at Copperhead, his shaggy blonde hair followed the sway of his head as he struggled to get free.

"FUCK YOU RATTLER" he bellowed looking up at him. He looked as Rattler just snorted a laugh before a gunshot rang out. His eyes widened if only for a few seconds before they slipped shut. He fell forward and laid there as his team left him in a pool of his own blood.

Three days had passed and slowly his blue eyes opened and he looked around the white room of a hospital. He looked down to see an IV line in the top of his hand. He looked around at himself to see bandages on his chest. Trying to sit up he growled in pain as he looked at his bandages.

"Don't strain yourself lad" a voice said making him look to his right as a hand was placed on his shoulder.

Looking at the older man he looked at his white hair and soft green eyes. "Where…where am I?" he asked looking to him.

"The towns hospital, you took a .9mm in the chest. It just missed your heart. I know of you and your team, the Vipers. Alex, the man you were sent here to kill told us about you guys" the man said walking around the bed.

"So why save me?" Copperhead asked with a sigh.

"Because lad, we saw them betray you. We lost five people that night including Alex" The man said looking down at him.

"Well I should probably be going, I need to get out of here" Copperhead said sitting up.

"You can't my boy, you can't leave for a few more days. Did you know Alex was working on a cure for the werewolf viruses" The doctor said looking at him.

Copperhead looked at him with an arched eyebrow. "A cure, but its not a virus it's a curse" he said with a confused voice.

"No, it's a virus, I was there when he isolated it. He just needed blood during the transformation and his cure would have been complete. It would have worked on both species" The doctor said looking at him.

"Do you still have everything he was working on?" Copperhead asked looking at the man.

"No" the man started with a shake of his head. "The rest of the team that came with you destroyed his lab."

_Gaboon knew what he was doing_ Copperhead thought to himself as he laid back on his bed. He looked as the man started to change his bandages. Slowly he groaned a bit as the bandages were took off of him. Looking down to his chest he looked to see a scabbed over the wound in his chest. He looked as the man cleaned the wound and then wrapped it back up causing him to groan in discomfort.

"What will you do once you leave here lad?" the Doctor asked looking down at him.

"Go home I guess, see my wife" Copperhead said looking over to him.

"That's nice, so what is your name?" The Doctor asked with a smile as he placed his hand on Copperhead's shoulder.

"John, John McHale" Copperhead said looking up to the ceiling sighing in slight pain as he looked at the white ceiling.

XX

_**(March 2009, Los Angeles)**_

She had been at Hollywood Arts for almost a week now and she was finally starting to fit in…somewhat. Tori Vega had just turned sixteen and now she was at an acting and singing school. She looked at her plain locker before looking around at everyone else's realizing then that she was the only one with out decorations on hers.

"Vega" the voice she had hoped not to hear sounded behind her.

Sighing she slammed the locker shut, she was still irked over Jade pouring the coffee on her head. "What the hell do you want Jade?" she asked turning to face her. The girl in question had dark brown hair with a blue streak in it. She was thin and beautiful with a lone star tattoo on he right wrist. She had a lone bolt through her left eyebrow.

Jade had a slight smug smile as she looked Tori over. She was wearing a pair of tight fitting blue jeans and a blue t-shirt. Her brunet hair sat gently on her tanned skin. In some ways Jade did find her to be an attractive girl but it was something she could never let anyone know. "Oh nothing just thought you should know it is in the Hollywood Arts rulebook that every student must have their locker decorated."

"What, no it doesn't" Tori said looking from Jade to her locker.

"Yes it does, and you've got a few days to do it. Oh, better keep your paws off of my boyfriend in the future" Jade said smugly as she walked away sipping her coffee.

Tori sighed a bit as she turned back to her locker. It was so plain compared to the rest of the lockers. Sighing slightly she ran her hands over it, then the idea hit her making her smile. _Make it shine_ she thought as she quickly ran off towards the art room. She came back out carrying supplies and she quickly got to work. Hooking the wires up and the lights she smiled as she stepped back from it. She smiled as she looked at the words _Make It Shine_. She was proud of it. Now she knew one thing, she could hold her own in this school. Looking proud she walked away from her locker towards Sikowitz's class. It was going to be a fight for dominance with Jade but she would come out on top in this school.


End file.
